1800Mediator
by Querida101
Summary: This story was named My Fking Life but I had to change it.As you may have notice is a cross over. Expect things that you would never have thought of. There would be breakups,makeups,runaways,promises,Marrige. I promise I'll try my best on my first story
1. My parents and Rob

Desclaimer: I dont own any of these characters except the ones I added But the rest belong to Meg Cabot. This is a cross over between 1800-where-r-you? to mediator series. There would be break-ups,make-ups,make outs, runaways,marrige,confessions,and more.

Chapter 1:Rob and my parents

I saw Rob get out of his truck through Douglas window.He was coming to pick me up to go to his uncle Randy's wedding.Yes he finally asked me and I said yes but asking my parents was another story.And when I say parents I mean my mom. I begged my mom so I could go.You know me,begging and saying sorry dont mix.My dad ended up convincing her god only knows how...eeewwww I just got one of those mental pictures you get of something that is really discusting that involves your parents and a bed. I love my dad you can always count on him to have my back but eeww I know im going to do it sometime but to imagine my parents is something else.Okay moving on.When I heard the door bell ring I quickly got my bag and went downstairs.The day before I had giving Rob specific instructions to not sit by me or kiss me.I didnt want my mom to say no at the last minute.My mom gave my dad the same instructions even though they have been married for about 21yrs.So when I got downstairs we said hi. Me and Rob I mean.Then I went to sit next to my mom where she said.

" Do you have the number to the hotel you will be staying at? and Are you going to be sleeping in the same room?"My mom did not just say that.When I have my children I wont embarras them.

"Here is the number to the hotel we will be staying at ."said Rob giving my father the card "And no we will not be sleeping in the same room.She will be staying with my mom and I with Mr Torres." I later figured out that Mr Torres is Gary."I think we should leave or we will be late to pick up Ms. Wilkings." I said hurring things up. I don't mean it that way you negative people.

"Good Bye Mr and Ms Mastrini" Rob said."Good bye son" said my dad."Good bye

Robert"my mom said. Why can't she just accept my relationship with Rob

When we got to the truck Rob opened the door for me."Thank you." I said. "You know I can get use to you being such a gentlemen". "Whatever im just glad that's over." He said once he was inside the truck."Don't think im going to kiss you infront of your house your mom is watching."I turned to see the

window of my house and just like he said my mom was watching. I waved at her to let her know I had caught her.Mothers.can't live with them can't live without them."You know how mothers are they just want the best for their daughters." Wow was I just defending my mother. "She just needs time to know that your a nice guy"and Hot I added mentally. Im still waiting for Rob to tell me those three little words. How hard is it to say I love you.

"What if she dosnt? "Asked Rob. "Well she will just have to deal with it." I said. I know my mom only wants the best for me but I love Rob and If she dosn't understand it too bad. After that we started talking about this and that. Nothing expecific.I put on the cd I burned that had our favorite songs. Working with the FBI teaches you a lot of things that parents wouldnt want there children to know. I noticed that Rob didnt stop at his house to pick up

Ms.Wilkings." Werent you suppose to pick up your mom? " I asked. "No she left yesterday with Gary because my uncle needed help with some of the decorations."He said stopping the truck a block away

from his house. " So why are you stopping the truck? " I asked. " Wasn't there something I couldnt do because your mom was watching? " Rob asked " I dont recall " I said in an innocent voice. "Maybe you can help me remember what it was." I knew what he meant and I really wanted to kiss him. " It went something like this."He said as he slowly lowered his lips to mine it was a very sweet passionate kiss that lasted 5 whole minutes. I didn't even have time to even my breath when my phone started to ring.Yes I finally got a phone which I bought. " Hello" I said as even as I could.That's what happens after you kiss Rob. He takes youre breath away. "Jessica Antonia Mastrini why are you breathless? " Asked my brother Mike more liked screamed so I had to pull the phone away from my ear. " I think you know why you nimrod. " I said. "Im so telling mom" He said " You do that and im going to have to tell mom and dad what was happening in their bed last friday with Claire" I said smiling.

I could just see him blushing."Fine I was just calling you to remember you to bring me the you know." "Okay but I better not find out you and Claire have been doing it in my room or im going to kick your ass. Bye" I said and hung up. I love blackmailing my brothers especially Mike."What did your brother

want?" Asked Rob "He only wanted to remind me to buy him something." I said . I think he got what I meant since he didnt ask anymore. A while after Rob had started the truck I fell asleep for 3 hours. When I woke up Rob was singing Im Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron. He didnt notice I was awake.Like him his singing was perfect.

"Would you look at her

she looks at me.

She's got me thinking

about her constantly.

But she dosnt know how I feel

If she carries on without

a doubt I wonder if shes

figured out

"Im crazy for this girl"

"Im crazy for this girl" He kept singing until the song had ended.When he was done I started clapping.

" What the fk " He said "How long have you been listining? he asked turning around because he was blushing.Wait a minute Rob my Rob blushing wow." Oh long enough to know you are a really good singer" I said " Why didnt you tell me?"

"Because I dont this is my first time I sang"He said I just stared at him I knew he was lying. I guess he knew I knew he was lying because next thing he said was." I learned from my mom since she's always singing at home." Is true

Ms. Wilkings loves to sing. I had a really strong feeling he was singing it to me so I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said thanks. " That's all the thanks I get " He said putting a sad face."Me that was risking myself

of you to hear me " "That was just a preview theres going to be more later " I said. " Why not now? " He asked " Because you will get us in an accident" I said "Anyways you only have to wait about 15 more minutes." We

had 3 min left to get to the hotel , we had to get our keys from Ms.Wilkings and unpack. We were only staying for 3 days. A lot could happen in three days. it .

I hope you liked my first chapter please Review. I know it's all about Jess but im going to get to Suze don't worry. I'll update more tommorow


	2. Meeting The Ex's

Chapter 2:Meeting the Ex's

Ugh...This is were all the problems begin. We arrived at the hotel Rob parked his truck and when we got out when we heard

" Is that you Robie-poo?" some girl said "It is you " I heard Rob mutter "Help me god"

Why did he say that and who is that Bitch. I guess you already notice that I hated that girl.

"Um... Hey Stacy" Rob said in a unconfortable tone. Guess he didn't wan't to be in his place right now.

Stacy... Stacy that name sounded familiar I wonder where I have heard it before.

" Who's she" The bitch pointed towards me.Okay now Im mad.

" She has a name and it's Jessica"I said " And if you don't want me to break your nose I suggest you call me by my name" I saw that Rob was trying so hard to not laugh.

"Like if im scared of you." She said "You should be afraid of me"

"Au Contraire you should be afraid of me. You dont know what im capable of."

Is true she dosn't know what im capable of only Father D, Douglas,Suze,Paul,Jesse,Brad,Jake,and David.No one outside of those people know. Im not a girl that only sees the future you see I always was and will be a "freak" like some people call us. Im a Mediator or a Shifter as Paul calls us. To make it simple I see dead people...**Okay you all can stop laughing Now.** Im serious I can see the people that are dead and havent moved on to there next life or wherever they go after they die. If they don't want to move on or they start to insult me I can kick there arse. And as a shifter I can shift from place to place plus I can move things with my mind. Okay back to the story.Like I said I can move things and it's exactly what I did .

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Get me down from here. Help get me down." She screamed.

Everybody turned around and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about" asked Rob

" Yeah youre on the floor." If you havent caught on I can also mess with there imagination.

I just developed that power and guess who I used it on first. If you guess Karen Sue Hanky your right you should have seen her it was hilarious.

I stopped messing with her mind and said

" You should go see a doctor you may have a loose screw."

And I walked away until was stopped by someone saying.

" Jesse fancy meeting you here" Said Mattew.

Why can't he leave me alone. I hate when he calls me Jesse that's a boys name.

" What do you want Mattew" I asked

"You already know what I want" He said

" Which you are not going to get" I said

" Let's face it we both messed up let's forget it and get back together."

" If I remember well your the one that messed up and can't understand that I have moved on. You should do the same"

"Well see if you don't get back with me" He said grabing me by the arms then kissing me very passionately. I of course tried to get away from him but I couldn't.

Then I heard my prince charming. I know corny.

" Let go of her " Said Rob but Mattew didn't listen he kept on kissing me while I tried to get away from his lips. Did I mention he is a jock and works out alot.

After this im going to start working out more.

" I said let go of her" Rob said pushing Mattew and punching him in the stomach.

"Thank you" I told Rob giving him a kiss in the cheek.

" Youre going to pay." Mattew said getting up

" If theres someone who has to pay is you Mattew for what you did to me" I said " And if you think im going to give you another chance after this you have another thing coming."

We started to walk away. Rob still didn't know who was Mattew but he knew I would tell him when the time was . He did tell me that Stacy was his ex. That he only whent out with her because his brother made him . Her brother being17 ,her 15 and he being 13. But that he never loved her and it was only one date and he never looked for her again but she looked for him tha tnothing happened not even a kiss. I was surprised at this. I stll think I know Stacy from somewhere.

We found Ms.Wilkings and she told us that they had mixed up the bedrooms one with 2 beds and one with 1. That she was trusting us with the 2 beds but if she heard anything she would be knocking on our door faster than you can say busted.And of course me being a hormoned tenager I was happy. After that Ms.Wilkings sent us to a room so we could try on our clothes for the wedding that was in 2 days. I already knew my dress fitted but Rob had to try on his tuxedo. Ms Slut (Stacy) came in since she saw Rob wasnt there so she said

"I always get what I want and I want Rob now"

"Oh really? and what makes you think he wants you? I asked

"Im just warning you that im this close to take him away from you." She said holding to fingers about a centimeter apart.

"And your this close to the door .Dont let the door hit you on the way out." I said smiling.

Two minutes after she left Rob came out. Man did he look hot! After he changed we went to our room.He tried to kiss me but I interupted him ."We need to talk" I said sitting in my bed.

What does Jess want to talk to Rob for? Will they break up? Did the kiss Mattew give her change the feelings she had for him? What will happen next? Well if you want to know keep on reading. I hope you like this chapter please review even if you thought it was a bad chapter. The name for the next chapter is Discussions and decisions.


	3. Discusions and Decisions

**Previously on my Fucking Life:**

"Rob we need to talk" I said

**Chapter 3: Discusion and Decisions **

When I said "We need to talk " it surprised him.Who could really blame him. Usually when you use those four words together in a sentence is because you want to break up with someone. Which wasn't the case in this situation I only wanted to explain some things to him.When he sat down i said

" You know that guy that was kissing me downstairs. Well hes my boyfriend im sorry Rob but I don't love you anymore." I said.

Gotcha didnt I ? What I really said was "You know that guy that was kissing me downstairs?"

"Get to the point Mastrini."

He really does think im going to break up with him If the tone of his voice is any sign. Im here trying to explain to him something that really hurts me to say and he's just getting angry.Anyways I continued ignoring his tone

" He's Mattew Springfield " When I said this Rob gave me a look that said and why should I care what his name is.

" I thought you might want to know why he was saying to give him another chance." I paused and continued

"He... I was his girlfriend for 3yrs I was still dating him 2 years before I met you."

Now Rob had relaxed a bit and began listening.

" Six months before I broke up with him he had given me a promise ring. He said he never wanted to be with anyone else that was and that once we both turned 19 we were going to get married."

When I said this tears rolled down my face.

" Me being the naive girl that I was I believed in him. Everything was going great until a week before our 3year anniversary. He didnt have any more time for me.He started acting real weird, later on I found him cheating on me with my worst enemy. And I hate him for that he broke my heart I really loved him."

He was the meaning of my life like the song you took my heart away written by Michael learns to rock says. I couldnt take the silence I got up and left the room to got to Rob's truck. I locked myself in Rob's truck and cried. Mattew is still a sore subject for me even though is been 3freaking years since it happened. I saw it was already dark outside. I heard a lightly tap on the window. I quickly wiped the tears off of my face.Good thing I wore water proof mascara. I turned to see who it was

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mattew." I told you that I never wanted to see you again."

I know I was rude but I didnt care. Even though I got him back for what he did to me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked

"What do you call what were doing " I said in more a statement than a question.

" I see you havent change." he said " Same attitute of the girl I met and fell in love with."

" Look if that all you have to say Im leaving." I said starting to leave. And I said started because Mattew reached out and grabbed my hand and said

" Wait don't go. Im sorry." he said

"Sorry for what?" I asked there were many things he was had to say sorry for.

" For cheating on you,for breaking your heart,for promisiing you something that im not goig to be able to do" He said."I shouldnt have done that to you. You didnt deserv it." he said

"Damn right I didnt deseve it." I said ." what you did to me hurt me alot. The only thing I did was love you and you repayed me by cheating on me."

" I really am sorry for what . Just remember that I love you and always will love you and what I did in the past was a mistake. I'll do wathever it takes to have your heart again."

I was really surprised at what he said to me. I really wanted to tell him that would never happen but I saw Rob then I felt someone give me a kiss on the cheek.

" Remember what I told you" he said and left.

Did I mention that both Rob and Mattew are strong,tall, and hot. The only difference is there hair Rob's was black and shiny while Mattews is brown and silky. Rob has foggy eyes while Matt has brown eyes. When Rob was close to me I saw he was mad . I was surprised when he pulled me into a kiss .It was sweet, gentle ,passionate and just right at the same time.

"Im sorry I shouldnt have acted that way back there is that I thought you were going to break up with me and I don't want to loose you." He said

" I forgive you only if you give me another kiss" I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"In the room or else my mom may see us" he said with his half amused half disgusted smile,

I just noded. How could I stay mad at him..When we got into our room he cupped my face and gave me one of his mind blowing kisses. When we pulled apart he rested his head on mine trying to catch his breath. he finally said

" We should get ready for bed" I nodded my head grabed my pyjama and went into the bathroom to change .

I made sure he was dressed before I came out.When I did he just stared at me I guess the pajama is doing its job. It was a white spaghty strap tank top that did well for my figure and so did the white pants. The tank top showed my belly button. I had already brushed my teeth so I went over to Rob to give him a goodnight kiss but he deepend it .His hands started to wonder in other place . I could only explained this in one word it felt so wow. But he suddenly stopped and pulled away from me. We heard a knock on the door I went and opened it .It was Todd Mintz. I was surprise to see him here. He told us that Mattew had invited him to his mothers wedding. You see back then Mattew and Todd were best friends after Mattew cheated on me he didn't talk to him much. Mattews mom was marrying Rob's uncle. What a small world He told me he saw me and wanted to say hi. When he left Rob and me went to sleep let me rephrase that he went to sleep .I couldnt because what Matt aka Mattew told me kept playing on my mind. That was okay for the first day of being in a hotel.Let's look at the bright side I didnt see Ms.St again. Little did I know things were going to get worst.

Author's Note:

The name of the next chapter is Finally!! If you want to know why the chapter is called Finally!! stay tune and read. Please Review.

I would also like to thank savinee, 1-800-i-rock,and Faia Sakura for Reviewing.


	4. Finally!

**Well as you all know im not Meg Cabot so I don't own 1-800-where-r-you books nor**

**the Mediator. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and Im so sorry I havent Updated.**

**I feel like I owe you guys so heres my Update:Finally! **

**WARNING it has THINGS KIDS CAN"T READ! A.K.A THIRD BASE!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 4 :Finally

I met Suze in Shadowland last night when I finally got some sleep. I guess that explains the headech.

You must be confused, let me explain Im not only physic but a mediator/Shifter as Paul calls us.

I can see,touch,taste and even kick ghost butt if necessary. I saw my first ghost at age 2 I tried to

show my mom the ghost but she couldnt see them . After that I knew that there was something that

seperated me from normal people. Im surprised Dr. Krantz didn't notice this when he ran test on me.

But hey as long as he dosn't know im happy, I don't want him running anymore test. Anyways I was saying

Mediators can't shift or move things with there mind like I can that's not the only difference between Mediators

and Shifters but im still learning so I can't say anything else. During the period where I still lived back in New York

I met some shifters and Mediators. Later on you will find out more about who they are and what's our power.

My alarm started ringing I just hit the nooze button and tried to sleep more but then I heard someone chuckle one guess on who it was.

No is not my mom,shes back at home remember and no is not a ghost either. Is someone I love and rides a motorcycle.

Finally my god took you long enought. Yes it's Rob!

"Get up Mastrini you said we had to go christmas shopping." he said pulling my covers.

"NO" I said okay more liked whined like a little girl who wants her teddy bear back, I know very mature .

I tried to go back to sleep but Rob didn't let me. He did something very unexpected which wasn't really fair.

He pulled my covers out of reach,carried me ,and kissed me dispise my morning breath. And after that kiss man was I awake! I of course emediatly responded to his kiss.He smelled really good he must have been awake for an hour or so. When he pulled away he had a smirk on his face that said "I thought that would wake you"

"You know what you did wasn't fair Rob and what's with you and wanting to go shopping. You hate shopping." I said getting suspicious.

"I just wan't to get shopping crossed out from my list and I wan't to spend time with you." He said trying to sound sencer

"Aww. How sweet of you" I said this and he smiled like he hadn't been caught in his lie." But your still a liar. Nice try though, you have to work on your lying skills. I know your up to something and im going to figure it out sooner or later."

I was now smirking at the face Rob put. Smirking reminds me a lot of Slater.

30 minutes later I was ready to leave. I wore my favorite outfit which was a black velvet mini skirt , Black dkny tanktop,black high heel boots and a jean jacket. I also had my hair down I aded gel to make it curly not that I needed it.

."Ready to go?" I said to Rob who had been watching T.V.

" Yeah come on" he said getting up from the bed and reaching for my hand which I gladly gave him.

"You look beautifle" he said . Is it HOT in here or is it just me? It's me!

"Thank you, you dont look half bad yourself" I was smiling but the smile wipped off of my face when I heard that Voice ugh.

"Your going out?" Came a slutty voice form behind. One guess on who it is if you don't know you haven't been paying much attention to anything I've said.If you guessed Stacy than your correct.

"No were stying in " i muttered under my breath."Yeah why?

"No reason Jess I just wanted to hang out with you guys" She said moving towards Rob. Nah man she should back up while shes a head of herself.

"Sorry theres no room " All of a sudden I remmembered where i've seen her before. Of course how could I forget" For a Springfield that is" I said this smirking. She dosn't even remember me. You see **shes **Mattews sister coincedence much?

"How do you know my last name?Robie poo did you tell her?" She said Rob didnt answer so I did

" I still cant believe that the sweet girl that used to give me advice became a bitch."She was turning so red that if I wasn't angry at her I would start laughing at her face.

"I was your brothers girlfriend remember or are you to stupid to remember" I said.

Yo the next thing I knew she launched a fist at my face, wich I ducked of course.And for pay back I punched her in the,stomach at this she started crying. What a baby.

" Next time think with your brain before trying anything funny with me. Oh wait I forgot you have no brain" I guess Rob couldn't hold it in anymore(WOW) since he started laughing and couldn't stop. And Rob dosn't laugh much.

"Jessica can I talk to you" Ms wilkings said. I started walking towards her when she said "Alone"

" Fine I'll wait at the truck." He said to me and I nodded. " Jess I need your help." she said. She looked very nervouse I wonder why.

"With what?" I was surprised at what she said next.

" I have a date with Gary tonight and I don't know what to wear." She said blushing. It was weird seeying her blushing.

"Ohh Hot date with Gary. No problem i'll help you get ready for it."

She told me to help her get ready around 6:00 because they were leaving at 7:30 . On my way to the truck I saw Todd.

"Hey Todd" I siad with a smile

" Hey Jess. Going somewhere?" he looked cute but not Hot. That Hotness is reserved for Rob and Orlando Bloom. Orlando is HOT!

" Yeah were going shopping. Well see you around bye" I said and started walking away when he said bye. All this time I could feel someone

starring at me. Im still wondering who it was being one month later. Yes I am telling you guys what happened not but a month ago. So sit

back and relax and read about My Messed Up Life!

When I got to his truck he started up the engine and we rode to mc donalds we order something to eat . 20 minutes later we were of to the mall. You know when you go shopping with me is because your going to be very very tired later. I buy anything I fancy especially now that is going to be christmas. I had already bought my parents and brothers presents. The only ones left were Tasha,Claire, Ruth,Skip, Rob, Mary,Gary ,Rob and Todd. I though there were more people hmm... go figure. With all this shopping I forgot to get something for myself and seeing that neckalace in that Jewelry store was to die for.(Believe me it was).I admired the very cute heart locket while Rob whent into a store for god-knows-what.

"What are you looking at Mastrini?" Damn this guy is sneekie! No wonder no one notices him when he helps me out. I just pointed at the neckalace to answer his question.

I didnt buy it because there was a lot of people in the store believe me Im not making up and excuse because I don't have money because I do. I do have money I mean. You should see how much money my parents gave me plus with what Dr.Krantz pays me. It surprised me at first when he payed me.

"Rob remember that thing that Mike wanted?" Okay I was nervouse i've never bought condoms. What I never needed them plus Im not that type of girl who likes a guy and quickly goes to bed with him.

"Yeah. Wan't me to get them?" When he said this I felt relieved. Thank you god. I love you! Okay im going crazy got to shut up before I say anything else. Im sorry if im babbling I always do that okay Im going to shut up now.

"Please and thank you" I said. I owe this dude big time.

"So what kind?" He asked

"I don't know any kind I guess use your imagination." Okay I was so totally grossed out knowing your brother is having sex and embarrising knowing his doing it before you. So Rob whent towards the pharmacy to get the condoms.

10minutes later I see Rob walking towards me that took along time. Whatever as long as he got them.

"I got him the glow in the dark ones, the chocolate flavored ones,and the regular ones." He said

"Dude I do not need to know what kind is gross enough knowing he's doing it" You all reading this can stop laughing.

STOP LAUGHING! There we go nice people.

When we got to the hotel room we watched a movie. Which I don't even know which one it was or what it was about because half way through the movie we started making out. Some heavy making out and when I say heavy I mean him reaching for my brest and you know. I couldn't moan because of Robs mom you know the whith whole I don't want no noise that can make me think your doing something in there. In the kises there was tounge involved and me reaching up into his shirt an feeling those musels ,kissing his neck. So to sum it all up we were in base two and a half closer to third than second.We didn't get to third base because there was a knock at the door

."Shit" Rob cursed. We fixed our clothes and hair as quickly as possible before opening the door

" Ready to go" said Gary

"Oh ..Um .. yeah" Rob said to him. I could hear in his voice that he wanted to finish up what we were doing first. But he said to me "I'll be back in an hour okay?." I nodded and he gave me a peck on the lips before he left .

Ms.Wilkings came over 5minutes later and I got ready to work.I left her curly hair down.I gave her the bracelet and dress that I had bought for her. She was ready 10min before she had to leave with Gary.

"No need to be nervous. You look hot so Gary is going to drop dead." I said smilling

"I see how my son looks at you thats why I asked for your help. Im glad he found someone like you"

"Im happy I found him" I heard someone trying to open the door one guess on who it was. Yup it was Rob!

"Mastrini open up. I wan't to..." I interupted him before he could say anything we don't want Ms. Wilkings to hear

"Your moms in here. Why don't you go with Gary and stay there."

"But..."

"No buts Mister" I said using my "Do what im telling you" tone

"Fine!" He said this in "You owe me "tone

"Nice work. I have to tell him three times before he listens" Ms.Wilkings said surprised." You have to teach me how to do that sometime"

"It's easy you just have to make it sound like if he dosn't do it he's going to be in trouble." I said simply" With me he has to stay on my good side or else he won't get to kiss me. You have to use what he loves best against him. If you use me as a threat he'll do whatever _you_ want"

Me being the freak person I am I had this weird feeling that something was going to happen. So I went over to the room were Gary and Mary were staying at and knocked. Rob opened the door and the first thing I saw Gary passing back and forth very nervous.

"What's wrong with him?" I said to Rob

"Uh..Nothing _hes_ fine." he said

" I thought he might be really nervouse." I said

"Why would I be nervouse" Gary asked still pacing around

" Well since your asking Ms.Wilkings to mary you." I whispered loud enough for both of them to hear.

"How did yoou know that?"Said Rob

"Well first of all when Gary whent to pick you up he was extra happy. There were only two options, but I know Ms.Wilkings wouldn't do _that _with us being in the next room leavin me with option one" At this Gary Blushed it was so funny, but I didn't laugh." You guys took one hour and you didn't bring any big bags, plus theres a a ring box in the bed and he's really nervouse. And If he isnt going to ask your mom who is he going to ask you? me?"I said

"Certainly not"Gary said" Im srait and your to young for me Jess."

"What if she dosnt want to marry me?."

"She wont say no." I said" I know Mary very well. Why dont you take deep breaths and calm down.Mary is already waiting for you to go." he calmed himself down and went outside to wait for Ms wilkings

His mouth dropped open when he saw her. Rob had to elbow him softly to get him out of his trance

"Told you" I whispered so only Ms.Wilkings would hear. She just smilled at me. After they left I said" Im going to the pool you coming?"

"Nah Im going to stay here and rest im tired" He said yawning.

"Okay then, i'll be back in an hour or so. Why don't you go to sleep" he's a freaking Liar.

I didn't say anything but he was lying. This morning he was acting strange. Something fishy is going on and im going to find out.

I waited in the corner where the elevator is and just as I suspected he left our room. But the weird part was that he went into the

room where Ms.Wilkings was staying at. What he chaeting on me with Gary? LOL! I waited for about two minutes before he came

out with two bags and go back to the room. Hmm wonder whats in the bags. Oh well i'll check later now im ready to swim.

40 minutes later:

I was still wondering what was in that bag and what was Rob doing so I opened the door as slowly and noiselesly as possible.

You are not going to believe what I saw. Take a guess?

No Rob was not Making out with Gary! Take another guess

No Rob was not... You know what let me just tell you. That son of Bitch prepared me a very romantic dinner. And here I was thinking he was up to no good. I feel awful.

You should see the Room. There are candels everywhere,Red roses my favorite, he was wearing this shirt and Jeans that made him look Hoter if that's even possible. Plus to make this even better he prepared my favorite food spagheti.

" So.. what you doing?" I forgot Ro didn't see me yet he was bending down to fix a candle. I enjoyed the view a lot.

"Ummm.. A Jess I can explain." He said looking nervouse" I wanted to surprise you so I plan this I didn't think you would get back so fast"

" Roobie poo Im ready for my surprise" Slut said

" You made this for her?"

If you haven't figure it out by now the last two lines didn't really happen. I just wanted to see if you were paying attention. You guys should have seen your faces . Man that was hilarious! Okay back to the story.

" Thank you." I said walking towards him." You didn't have to do this"

" Yes I ..." I interupted him by giving him a very passionet kiss.

"What "pant"Was" pant"that for?" He asked breathing really hard.

"Because I love you" That is the 30th time I have told him I love him but he's never said it back before.

"I love you to Mastrini" He said what? Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me. Owww! That hurt. It hurt it really hurt that means im not dreaming.

Just for telling me he loved me I pulled his face toward mine and kissed him ,but I left him wanting more. Im Evil!

"Come on let's eat before the food gets cold" I nodded my head and when to sit but Rob beat me to it and pulled the chair out so I could sit. He was acting like a real gentlemen. Love it! After we were done eating Rob was the first one to talk.

"Mastrini remember what you told me about Mattew?" I only nodded my head

"You know Mastrini that I would never do what he did to you right?"

"Yes I know you wouldn't hurt me. But why are you asking this?"

"I know Mattew gave you a promise ring and I was planing on giving you one even before I knew about him." He was nervouse once again. He is so cute when hes nervouse" I don't wan't you to accept it if you don't want to. I'll understand if you don't"

He pulled out the ring which was beutiful. He was waiting for my answer of course I wanted to say yes but I was scared to get hurt again. And I had a good reason for it to. But then again I really loved him.

"Okay but I'll say my promise first." I said smiling because he was to.

"No can do the person that buys the promise rings goes first" He said giving me the half amuse smile half disgusted smile which I love so much.

" Fine" I said giving up. So he got down on one knee. Mattew never did this.

" I Robert Wilking promise You Jessica Antonia Mastrini to love you and care for you. To be faithful and thruthful. To be with you on the good days and Bad days and to follow you to the end of the world if I have to" By the time he finished putting the ring in my finger tears where runing down my face which he wiped.

" I Jessica Antonia Mastrini promise you Robert Wilkings to love you and care for you. To be faithful and truthful . To be with you on Good and Bad days and to follow you to the end of the world if I have to." When I finished saying all of this Rob cuped my face and kissed me while whispering I love you between kisses.

Once again it was like the make out before. I was runing my hands up and down his chest, putting my hands through his hair, kissing him,and bitting his ear which made him shuder. While he reach the back of my bra and uncliped it, after doing this he began to cares my brest which felt really good, He moved into kissing me more in my stomach,brest,mouth, neck. If you havent caught up already I was withought a shirt and a bra while he was fully dress which wasn't fair so I pulled on his shirt to let him know I wanted it off. He obeyed and took it off. We both shudered when we touch some places and moaned a lot. Now I was withought my pants

and I really wanted him" Im ready" I told him " Are you sure?" He asked surprised "Yes I am,but use a condom I don't want to get pregnate just yet" I told him with a smile. I was finally going to do it. He got up from me and whent to the bathroom when he came back he carried me to the bed and started kissing me again but now more hungrily. I pulled on his boxers and he pulled on my Underwear and I Finally became his. " I love you Mastrini" He said between kisses. " I love you too"

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter. Im sorry if the scenes were to graphic for you. Once again Im sorry I didn't Update ****before. PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you didn't like it. Thank you to all the people that reviewed the last chapters. Now you ****all know why this chapter is called Finally!**


End file.
